


Cat And Mouse

by TheStrangeLittleAngel



Series: Trials and Tribulations [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Ghostie's gonna get his revenge, Implied Stalking, Oral, Toxic survivors being toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeLittleAngel/pseuds/TheStrangeLittleAngel
Summary: A certain survivor gets a bit too much of a kick out of messing with Ghost Face during trials...
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader
Series: Trials and Tribulations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842229
Kudos: 161





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading way too many Ghostface fics and decided to throw my own up.
> 
> Just a bit of an introduction with the reader messing around with poor ol' Danny. Nothing too graphic just yet. I'm gonna be splitting this fic up into 2-3 parts, or else it's gonna wind up being a massive vomit of text.

You played things like a sick game whenever you were pitted against the Ghost Face. You’d lock him into chases for half of the trial. Every time he tried to knock you down, there was always a convenient pallet or a vault to run to. Sometimes you acted like you weren’t aware of him for just long enough to feel that painful twinge of exposure from his Entity-given stalking power. Then you’d dart off and hide until it went away. That move always left the normally silent and tactful Killer spitting out a stream of curses as he frantically searched for you. Still, he persisted, and he fell into your trap every single time.

Well,  _ almost  _ every time.

Another night, another trial. You were settled down by the campfire when you felt the Entity’s pull. It left you in a daze as a dark fog started surrounding you. When you came to, you were in Gas Heaven. It was a familiar enough map for you. The sound of rustling nearby had you tensing up, but you quickly noticed it was a fellow Survivor and calmed back down.

“Good to see you, Meg,” You greeted quietly. The young athlete smiled and followed you through the map. You kept a close eye and ear out for any giveaways of the killer until you happened upon a generator. You gestured for the other Survivor to help you out and the two of you got to work.

“Any idea on who it might be?” Meg asked as she used a wrench from her toolbox to fiddle with gears.

“I didn’t see any blatant giveaways,” You replied as you tried to connect a couple of wires. “Could be anyone.”

She sighed at the news. “Great.”

An anguished shout echoed throughout the entire map, followed by a loud thud. It was from Jake. He was already down. The cry had both you and Meg looking in the direction it came from.

“Stay here. I’ll go help him out.” Meg sat her toolbox down next to you. “Take this in the meantime.”

“Good luck.”

The other Survivor bolted off in the direction of the scream without another word and you got back to what you were doing. The generator was already humming with energy. It wouldn’t take much more for it to pop. Insert a new wire, tighten a few screws into place, and… Done! You grabbed the half-depleted toolbox and darted away after the generator chimed. One down, four to go.

Back at the campfire, Claudette had shown you a few of her tricks when it came to helping others. One of them was being able to view the aura of injured Survivors. As you looked around, you noticed a yellow blur off in the distance. Jake, maybe? You rushed over and found him toiling away at a generator, effortlessly stifling his groans of pain. You’d have to ask him how he was able to do that at some point.

“Need a hand?” You asked.

He nodded. “Sure. Don’t bother healing me though.” When he noticed your frown, he quickly explained. “It's Ghost Face. He’ll just try to expose and down me again no matter what you do.”

Your frown was replaced by a smirk. “Oh, alright. Don’t worry if he comes here. I’ll lead him away.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “You’re going to regret messing with that guy at some point.”

All of the Survivors knew about the little game of cat and mouse you played with him. Some found it amusing, but pretty much all of them mutually agreed you were completely insane. You were toying with fate and laughing in the Entity’s face by playing games with one of its Killers. Oh, it'd come back to bite you eventually, but you couldn't care less.

“It’s not like things can get much worse for me,” You reminded him as you grabbed a rag to wipe down one of the dials. “We’re all constantly being thrown into death matches against bloodthirsty psychos. What’s the harm if I mess with one of them?”

“Whatever, man. It's your funeral.”

As you worked, you happened to notice something out of the corner of your eye. A very familiar masked man was leaning from behind a tree, intently watching both you and Jake. You glanced over to the man next to you. He was too focused on what he was doing to notice the look you gave him. Just as you were about to speak up, a familiar rush of pain course throughout your entire body. Shit. That was fast.

“He’s here!” That was all you were able to say before you had to turn and run. The Killer was already on your tail. You knew that he’d leave Jake alone if he had the opportunity to chase you down, so you weren’t too concerned about your injured friend for the time being.

You bolted for the safest pallet you could find. When you glanced back, you saw Ghost Face coming right for you, blade lifted high in the air. You smirked and dodged to the right when he swung. He just barely missed you, but he did break you from your course. The next closest place was the gas station. You hoped no one was inside.

You vaulted the window just before he was able to swing again and ducked into one of the aisles. The generator in the next room was still quiet. No one was working on it? Good. That meant it was most likely just you and the Killer there.

There was a door nearby that led to a pallet you could get him to chase you around at least until the exposure wore off. That was your safest bet. You bolted off towards it, only to realize Ghost Face hadn’t followed you through that window. He had already anticipated your next move before you even took it. Shit!

He could’ve struck you down so easily, especially in your current state. Instead, the blade just barely grazed your shoulder as you ran by. You knew by that point that he’d only do something like that on purpose. You healed enough wounds left by him on other survivors to know he always aimed to bring them down, and he was damn good at it. Maybe it was a fluke? Well, you weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. You recovered quickly and continued to run. Your pursuer silently followed.

You threw the pallet down prematurely just to gain a few feet of distance and continued sprinting away as he maneuvered around it. You kept an ear out for his footsteps as they, slowly but surely, got closer. You went to dodge another attack but quickly realized he wisened up and changed tactics when the blade bit into your side. You cried out loud enough to disturb every crow nearby. The feeling of the fresh wound burned and you couldn’t help but grab at it as you pressed on.

There was a wall, a few lockers, and a pallet in close view. The trail of blood spurting out of you and your groans of pain were going to make it difficult to escape, but you sure as shit could try. You bolted over to the pallet just as he was reeling back for his next swing and slammed it down. It hit him just in time and he let out his usual hiss.

You waited for his next move, hand firmly clutched around the wound on your side. For what felt like an eternity - but in reality was probably just a few seconds - he just stared you down, and you stared back. He knew your options were limited. Your little game of cat and mouse with the masked freak in front of you was about to come to a close, and he wanted to soak it in.

Just as he was about to bust down the pallet, a very large…  _ Something  _ nailed him in the back of the head. A rock? A brick? A skull off of one of those goddamn totems? You weren’t sure. You didn’t exactly care.

“Run!” Adam called as he dashed towards Ghost Face, who had turned around to face the man that'd struck him.

You spun on a heel and did just that while the Killer was occupied with the asshole that so brazenly interrupted him. That bastard had an ego. He wasn’t about to let the guy who knocked him over the head with a random object go.

You kept running, not caring to look behind you, or take note of any safe spots. That was way too close for comfort, even for the one who taunted that Killer the most. Your primary focus was on getting as far away as possible. Your lack of awareness had its drawbacks, and you quickly learned that when you tripped over some rubble and stumbled right into a very surprised Meg.

_ BOOM. _

The generator she was working on exploded in her face. When the bewildered Survivor looked over at you, all you could offer her was a timid smile.

"Aha... Whoops."


	2. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fateful encounter with the killer known as Ghost Face, only this time our daring heroine isn't so lucky...

“There is something _seriously_ wrong with you, girl,” Meg said when you sat down next to her by the campfire. The trial had ended a short while ago. You’d gotten out safely with the other three Survivors shortly after your almost too close for comfort brush with Ghost Face and you all had found your way back to the fire.

“I already apologized for running into you,” You responded, though part of you knew that wasn’t what she was getting at.

She cut her eyes at you. “I’m not talking about that. We escaped the trial just fine. You’re lucky that Adam managed to bail you out.” She shook her head. “Anyway, what I _am_ talking about is that weird thing you have for that freak of a Killer.”

You snorted at her assumption. A thing? With _Ghost Face?_ “Oh please, Meg. It’s nothing like that. You know I just enjoy a good chase. It’s the only thing mildly amusing in this hellscape.”

“Then why are you only like that around him? I’ve seen you against every other Killer skulking around this place and you always play it safe around them. What makes Ghost Face different?”

You shrugged. “He’s predictable.”

“Only when you’re the one he’s chasing,” Jake chimed in. “Hell, he might be the one with a thing for _you.”_

The thought had crossed your mind a few times. You had a few chances to quietly observe him as he chased down one of your teammates in the past. He was swift and tactful. Most of them never stood a chance if he got them in the right position. Then there was you, who only felt the sting of his blade a handful of times.

“I don’t see how a killer could have a ‘thing’ for anyone,” Meg said. “All they care about is trying to… Y’know… _Kill us.”_

“Ghost Face has always been the oddball.” You hadn’t even noticed Kate’s presence until she spoke up. From the look of her, she’d just gotten back from a pretty rough match. How long had she been standing there? “I wouldn’t be all that surprised if he took a likin' to you, cher.” You hoped she couldn’t see the light tinge of pink that rose to your cheeks at the thought.

“You need to get patched up?” Meg asked when she noticed the state her friend was in. “I think Claud left a medkit with a few of her herbal remedies around here for us to use while she’s in a trial.”

Kate shook her head. “No, I think I’ll be fine for now. He didn’t get me too bad. Can’t say the same for the others though.” She glanced off into the nearby forest. “They should be gettin’ back here soon.”

As the most recent wave of trials came to an end, the other survivors poured in. They all settled around the camp for a brief moment of respite before the Entity inevitably dragged them back in. Some were getting fixed up, some were readying items, and a few were swapping stories about their most recent trials as they went about their business. You decided to take a seat by Zarina and Claudette as they packed up medkits to take with them for the next round.

Soon enough, that time came. And the next one. And the one after that. Hawkins, Disturbed Ward, Rotten Fields. Deathslinger, Hillbilly, Oni. Generators, unhooks, sacrifices, and exit gates. Everything came and went in a haze you’d grown far too familiar with.

Claudette, Kate, and Dwight were your teammates in your next trial. You spawned away from everyone else. You found yourself in Backwater Swamp. It was the Pale Rose section if memory served. Claud was going to have a field day with this place. You kept a strong grip on your flashlight as you carefully maneuvered through the thick grass and massive trees. A thin film of sweat had already started clinging to you not even a few minutes into the match. You always hated how stuffy the damn swamp was.

You located a generator somewhere off towards the edge of the map and quickly got to work. Everything was silent like it normally was at the start of the trial. Most of the Survivors started on their usual tasks. Some of them would probably get lulled into a false sense of security if they went too long without any signs of the Killer, but they’d get snapped out of it the moment blood is drawn for the first time.

The sound of a pallet slamming down immediately grabbed your attention. It sounded close. Was someone getting chased nearby? The generator you were working on was temporarily abandoned so you could quietly slip behind a tree. You stared intently in the direction you heard the pallet from. It wasn’t long before a scream followed. Kate. A blurry, yellow aura came into view. She was frantically looking around as she stumbled through the swamp. From what you could tell, she had both arms clamped around her abdomen.

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared straight ahead. It took a few seconds for you to register that she’d lost track of the killer shortly after taking the first hit and they managed to cut her off. She had no time to react and change course. Another slash and she tumbled backward. You cursed under your breath and readied your flashlight. She was close enough. If you timed things just right, you could save her from an early-game hook.

She got picked up from the floor as you neared. You didn’t even have time to register who the Killer was before you clicked your flashlight on and aimed it at them, using your other hand as a visor to partially shield your eyes from the bright light. The sudden beam left the bastard reeling and Kate was able to hop off and run away. You would’ve followed her if it hadn’t been for the noise you heard. It was that deep, irritated sigh you knew all too well. You froze as he recovered and stared you down through the hollow sockets in his mask.

You instinctively bolted in the opposite direction the moment he took a step forward. You weren’t prepared for a chase like you normally were. You didn’t have a plan. All you could hope for was to find somewhere to duck and hide. Ghost Face was hot in your trail though. He wasn’t about to let you go. Not after your last fateful encounter with him. He was determined to catch you. Despite your unfortunate circumstances, you felt that rush you always got when that specific Killer was chasing you.

He swung his knife but missed. You veered to the left, near the dock. A window was vaulted and you disappeared into the maze below it. Your heart was beating fast and loud from the impromptu chase. You paused for a minute and leaned against the wall to catch your breath. He hadn’t followed you in. Chances were he was in the process of finding an alternate route to catch you by surprise.

The sound of a generator roaring to life off somewhere to your right had you jump. Another followed soon after. Alright. Break time was over. Your team still had three more to do and you weren’t about to spend the rest of the match hiding like a little bitch. _Especially_ not in a match where _he_ was the killer. You pushed yourself off the wall and stayed low, trying to make as little noise as possible. No signs of Ghost Face. Maybe he lost you?

Just as you felt you were safe, a familiar twinge struck you. It sent a painful shiver throughout your whole body. Fuck. Where had he stalked you from? No time to find out. _Run._ You took off down the path you came from and lept over the window. No point in being quiet if he already knew where you were at. You spared one glance behind you and saw him gaining on you.

When you turned back around, you realized what he’d done. The bastard led you right into a corner of the map. You saw the wall just up ahead. There was nowhere to hide and the other Survivors probably thought you were keeping him busy in a chase. They weren’t coming for a while. You reached the wall and turned around. Not even two seconds later, you were pinned up against it and staring at the distorted white mask your pursuer always wore. Your flashlight was yanked from your grasp and discarded somewhere behind him.

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got part 3 in the works. It'll be up sometime soon. ;)


	3. The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Face finally has his quarry in his grasp and he's going to capitalize on that.

Ghost Face held his knife mere centimeters from your throat. “Gotcha, bitch.” Aside from the stream of profanities that he spewed whenever you managed to evade him, those were the first words he ever spoke to you.

“Looks like you did,” You mumbled in response as you tried to tilt your head away from the knife. “Well then, now what?” He could’ve cut you down and hooked you right then and there. You wouldn’t put it past the guy to stay close to make sure none of your friends could reach you as well. Or he could just gut you and make every single moment of it as agonizing as possible while he gleefully bathed in your blood. Ghost Face was, by far, one of the most unpredictable Killers inhabiting the Fog. No one knew what to expect from him. Not even the crazed girl that taunted him every chance she got.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time, doll,” He replied as he moved the blade from your neck to your chest. You felt your heart skip a beat. That tone he used… Something about it was strange, even for him. “I’m going to enjoy it while it lasts.”

You tried your hardest to keep your voice steady. “And how are you going to be doing that?”

“Mmm… Killing you or throwing you on a hook would be far too simple and fast for my tastes. I have something  _ special  _ in store for you instead, sweetie.” The way he said that had your legs twitching involuntarily. Okay, that was two options out of the way, but you still had no idea what he had planned for you.

“I…” You weren’t able to give some witty retort. Nothing made sense. All you were able to think about was how close he was and how your heart leaped into your throat because of it. You felt your legs trembling slightly and your blood rushing through your veins. You almost wanted to collapse, but you remained strong. There was no way in hell you were about to let this crazed fucker get the best of you.

“I’ve had my eyes on you for a good while now. Your antics piqued my curiosity from day one.” A dark chuckle reverberated from his throat. “Imagine my surprise when you took a particular interest in me.” His knife teased at the collar of your shirt, ready to rip it to shreds at any moment. “You know how to get a man’s blood boiling. I  _ like  _ that.”

“You must be a damn masochist to like what I do to you.”

“Not quite. It’s just that running you across the map gave me time to think about everything I wanted to do to you when I finally got you in my grasp. Now I get to live it all out.”

The realization of what he meant hit you like a ton of bricks. That tone he used… It was sinister and tinged with a hint of loathing, but it was also sultry. Maybe even outright seductive? A strange sensation started fluttering around in your gut. At that point, you should’ve been fighting back and trying to get away from him. So what if he managed to get a stab in? That would’ve been miles better than what he was thinking about doing to you right then.

But you didn’t do that. You just glared at him, hoping you made eye contact through his mask. “Do it, then. Show me what you’ve been planning in that sick mind of yours, you freak.”

He laughed at your weak attempt at an insult. “Freak? You have the gall to call me that when you’re about to willingly subject yourself to whatever I have planned for you in my  _ ‘sick mind’? _ Pot, meet kettle.”

You snorted and shook your head. “Looks like someone’s all talk.”

“Oh, doll. I am  _ so  _ much more than talk.” Before you could offer up another snide rebuttal, he lowered his knife even further until it was tucked under the hem at the bottom of your shirt. You instinctively sucked in your gut to avoid coming in contact with the blade, much to his amusement. He wasn’t down there to cut you open and spill your insides all over the swamp floor though. With one quick motion, he sliced up the front of your shirt.

You squeaked, which prompted him to clamp his leather-clad hand over your mouth. You were in the middle of a trial and all of your teammates were still alive and kicking. The sound of another generator roaring to life reminded you of that.

“Careful now,” He murmured as he moved his hand away. “You don’t wanna alert them too soon, do yah?”

One part of you was telling yourself to cry out. If someone heard, they could help get him off of you and spare you from whatever fucked up plans he had in store for you. The problem was that an even bigger part was telling you that you wanted it. There was an inward conflict similar to the angel and devil on your shoulders trope you’d seen in shows and movies back on Earth.

The devil won. You caved and tried to remain quiet.

“Good girl.” His compliment sent a chill up your spine. Your compliance gave him enough security to sheathe his knife for the time being. Then he leaned in as a gloved hand slowly worked its way along your side. “Now it’s time for some fun.” He palmed your breast.

The unexpected sensation had you jolting, but you didn’t try to force him away, despite the fact you very much could have. You felt like you were glued to the wall even though he was doing little to restrain you. He didn’t have to. While any expressions that gave away his dark intentions were safely hidden away behind his mask, yours were on full display. He probably saw that wild, lustful look in your eyes and knew he had you right where he wanted you.

You were his… At least for a brief time.

His free hand snaked around your waist and grabbed your ass. You jerked your hips forward and right into his. Fuck… He was already getting hard. For a brief moment, you wondered if that was a common occurrence for him when he got into chases with you. It would’ve explained a lot of things if that were the case. You weren’t given much time to ponder the thought.

He pushed your bra up your chest. The nipples on your now freed tits were already perked up. He tweaked one of them, which brought a low groan of pleasure. Meanwhile, his other hand remained on your rear, forcing you to stay pressed against him. You didn’t mind that. Without realizing it, you wrapped one of your legs around him in some attempt to get closer.

“Mmm… You’re thinking all kinds of dirty thoughts right now, aren’t you?” He hit the nail right on the head. “Tell me what you want, doll.” Your voice was barely a murmur. It’d been so long since you had any pleasurable contact. Admittedly, you were overwhelmed. A slap to your ass brought you back to reality. “Can’t hear ya, girl. Speak up.”

“Touch me,” You whimpered. God, you probably looked as pathetic as you sounded. “Please.”

“‘Please’?” He repeated. “How quaint.” Both of his hands made their way to the button on your pants. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I’ll humor you.” The button was popped and the zipper was pulled down. The actions felt painfully slow, but you eventually breathed a sigh of relief when your pants were pulled down. He looked down and you  _ swore  _ that you felt the smirk hidden behind his mask. “Lookie here. You’re already so wet. Does the thought of getting railed by a ruthless, bloodthirsty  _ Killer  _ turn you on?”

Any Killer? No. Him?  _ Fuck yes. _ You weren’t able to respond to his question though. Not when you felt his hand rubbing against your opening through your panties. Every time his glove caught your clit through the thin fabric, you let out a soft noise.

Another generator sounded. It violently ripped you out of your bliss and you nearly screamed. Ghost Face clamped down around your mouth again when he saw you open it. That guy had deadly reflexes. You weren’t surprised. "Shh." The hand he used to tease you dipped inside of your panties. Two fingers inserted themselves inside you. It didn’t take long for you to settle back into your lust-filled state. You didn’t even care that he kept his glove on, despite the fact you didn’t know who’s blood coated. Fuck it. All you wanted to do at that moment was ride that sick bastard’s hand.

He pulled away far too soon. Your eyes shot open and you glared at him. Just as you were about to raise questions, he shoved the fingers he used on you right into your mouth. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got something better planned,” He cooed as he reached behind him. His knife had been stashed away in his jacket, so you weren’t sure what he was going for. You were too focused on his words anyway. “I want to taste you.” Your face lit up at those words. A chuckle rumbled from his throat. While you were distracted, he reached up and wrapped something around your eyes. On instinct, you tried to claw at his hands but got swatted away. “No peeking.”

“O-okay…” Your lower lip trembled, moreso out of anticipation, rather than fear. You heard the sound of fabric rustling and assumed it was him taking off his mask. You half-expected him to just shove you to the ground, but he decided to slowly guide you down to it. That was a very welcomed surprise.

Your jeans and panties were slipped off and discarded and your legs were spread. The feeling of his stubble against your inner thigh caused your breath to hitch. The moment his tongue dipped between your folds, you let out a quiet moan. God _damn._ Everything he did to you felt amazing.  One of your hands found its way to his hair and carded through it. You hadn’t expected it to be so… Soft. It was also just the right length to grab onto… 

The final generator sounded. The trial was about to end. Someone would inevitably get sent to look for you while the others scouted for the gates. Ghost Face knew it too, but he wasn't about to stop, and you didn't want him to. A thumb found its way to your clit as he continued going down on you. It sent a wave of sensations coursing through your whole body. By God, you were fucked up.

Your stomach began to grow tight. There was a feeling twisting at your very core. It’d been so long since you felt it. At the rate he went, it wasn’t long before your body couldn’t take it anymore. You cried out as you came for the first time in what felt like an eternity. So what if someone heard? You were too caught up in the pleasure to give a shit.

You hadn’t noticed he pulled back until he removed the blindfold and you were staring at him through the socket holes in his mask. “Time’s up, sweetheart. You better clean yourself up. Someone will be coming soon.” He offered a hand and you took it, still a bit dazed. That became even more apparent when you fell back. He chuckled. “Careful now.” You squinted at the taunting way he said that.

“Bastard,” You mumbled.

The Killer shook his head and you just  _ knew _ he was grinning under his mask. “I’ve had people call me worse.”

“Unsurprising. Bet it’s all true.”

He sighed. “Don’t worry, doll. You'll see me again soon. Promise! Hell, it might even be  _ outside  _ of the trials.” That had your eyes widening. Being with a killer outside of a trial? You heard rumors about it, but doubted it was possible until he started explaining. “Some of us are more attuned to the Fog, y’see. We can travel from place to place without getting lost. I’ve been to that forest surrounding your little camp. I’ve  _ watched  _ you from just beyond the treeline.” Wow. That was somehow both creepy and... Kinda hot?

“And no one noticed you?”

He shook his head. "You Survivors aren't even _half_ as perceptive there as you are in the trials. The Entity blinds you all with a false sense of security while you sit around that campfire. Killers could go after you there at any time, but I think the majority of us decided that this shit’s no fun without a good chase.” He shrugged. “I’m pretty much the only one who goes there though. If you see me, maybe you should come over and… Say hi.”

You knew what he meant by that and the thought had you biting your lip. “Alright.”

The faint sound of approaching footsteps had him jerking his head to the side. “I'll get going. See you around, doll… Oh, and keep that ribbon in your hand as a souvenir of sorts. My jacket always fixes itself after a trial anyway.” Ribbon? You’d almost forgotten about the thing he used to blindfold you. It was a ribbon from his jacket. He must’ve slipped it into your hand while he was talking to you. You examined it for a few seconds before looking back up at him, but he was already gone… Fucking sneaky bastard.

You moved to shove the ribbon deep into your pocket, only to realize there was no pocket. Your jeans had been taken off, along with your panties. You were almost completely naked in the middle of a swamp with someone on their way towards you.  _ Fuck!  _ As you scrambled to get dressed, you heard Kate calling out to you. Just as you were zipping up your pants and shoving your little  _ souvenir  _ into your back pocket, two figures came into view.

“Oh, thank God you’re okay!” Kate said as she rushed towards you. “We heard that scream and just about panicked.”

“I think that was your longest chase yet with him,” Claudette complemented with a smirk.

“Uhh… Chase. Yeah…” There wasn’t a chance in _hell_ that you’d ever tell either of them the truth about what happened back there . Claudette grew concerned and Kate just stared at you blankly. You spoke up before either of them tried to question you. “Anyway, I think I lost him. We should get going before the bastard wisens up to my tricks again.”

“Sounds like a good idea, but…” She gestured towards your shirt. “What’s up with that?”

You looked down and cursed under your breath. You almost forgot that he cut it open earlier. At least your bra had situated itself over your tits again. “It was an unfortunate accident with a branch.” That was the only lie you were able to come up with on the spot. Claudette seemed to have bought it, but Kate was still suspicious.

“Damn. At least the Entity is kind enough to repair our clothes once we get out of the trial. Speaking of which…” She grabbed your arm. “Dwight’s waiting for us. Let’s get to the gate before Ghost Face does.”

The three of you ran in the direction of the gate. None of you were able to spot the Killer, but he honestly could’ve been  _ anywhere.  _ As you were running through the exit Dwight opened the moment you all arrived, you glanced back and saw him. He was just behind the tendrils that blocked him from going any further. He tilted his head and raised a hand to wave at you. What a fucking creep. The gesture made your heartbeat pick up and you quickly turned to face the direction everyone was running in.

You sat down on a log at the campfire when you got back, completely exhausted. As you were thinking back to the events of your most recent trial, a hand touched your shoulder. When you looked up, you noticed it was Kate. The blonde just simply smiled at you before walking away. Something about the way she smiled was off though. It was like she  _ knew  _ something, but that was impossible, right?

You pushed that thought aside and turned your attention to the surrounding forest. You didn’t exactly know how long it’d take for him to show up, but you sure as shit couldn’t wait to see his stupid mask poking out from the treeline…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Holy hell. This turned out longer than expected.
> 
> Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
